


closet otaku

by mochis



Series: tumblr requests [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cosplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, School Uniforms, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochis/pseuds/mochis
Summary: Kiku stumbles across an old cosplay from high school, and Alfred catches him trying it on. Needless to say, Alfred takes a liking to how short that skirt is.





	closet otaku

**Author's Note:**

> from a request on tumblr, using line prompts. the lines to be used were, "this isn't what it looks like", "i want to hike up your skirt and take you right here", and "this...is exactly what it looks like"
> 
> originally supposed to be a drabble, but i got a lil....carried away lmao

Moving in with Alfred was possibly one of Kiku’s dreams come true— but it also meant having to pack up all of his belongings from his apartment. Which, actually, wasn’t that bad, since he had Alfred there to help him and ease the load.

Until he came across an old school girl uniform from an old cosplay that he’d tried to forget.

It was a typical thing you would see on a highschool girl: light pink button down sweater, white dress shirt with matching red ribbon to be tied around the collar, a blue, plaid skirt that stopped around his mid thigh and black thigh-high socks. It was neatly folded away in a dusty old box full of other cosplays that he had made himself when he was younger, but this particular uniform had been purchased online. He had to have been a teenager when he bought it, which would explain him even _buying_ it in the first place. Now that he was nearing twenty four years old, it was time to discard of his old hobby...

... _after_ he tried it on to see if it still fit.

Kiku glanced over his shoulder, making sure the door to his old bedroom was shut. It would be beyond embarrassing to be caught by his boyfriend in that uniform, and having to explain it would be absolutely _mortifying_. He could already hear Alfred’s laughter, the teasing and nicknames that would haunt him until the end of his days. The raven-haired man kept a close eye on the door as he stripped, pulling on the socks before reaching for the skirt. His shirt was tucked in next, and after slipping into the soft pink sweater, Kiku tied the bright red bow around the collar of his dress shirt.

His mirror had still yet to be packed, and stood against one the walls of his room.

 _I haven’t changed...much,_ Kiku thought as he examined himself in the mirror. His hair had grown a bit longer than how it had been in highschool, but that seemed to be the only true difference. His body was still slender and small, and the skin remained just as creamy and soft. Much to his displeasure, Kiku still retained most of his youthful features (which, as Alfred oh-so lovingly called it, his “baby face”).

The man blushed. He could very easily pass for a girl.

Two knocks startled him out of his musings, followed by a, “Yo, Keeks, you finished packing? I’m starving.”

Kiku froze, the blood draining from his face. Without answering, he scrambled to pick up the clothes he had tossed onto the bed, nearly tripping over his own feet. The collar would be the first to go, and as he clamored to undo its clip, the door behind him opened.

His stomach dropped, and he dropped the shirt in his hand onto the bed. Alfred was halfway through the door, but stopped in his tracks as soon as he caught sight of Kiku.

Whipping around to face the blonde in the doorway, the first words out of Kiku’s mouth were the classic, “This isn’t what it looks like!”

Though, now that he thought about it, what _did_ it look like to Alfred?

It was hard to tell from his expression because it was quite blank for a few awkward moments before his entire face flushed bright rose, his freckles dark against his skin. He swallowed thickly, his Adam’s apple bobbing in this throat as he pushed his glasses higher onto his nose.

“Uhm...am-am I interrupting something?” He more or less sputtered, trying to keep a nonchalant attitude about this. Kiku could see straight through his farce.

“No, no,  you’re not. I was just— I was curious about some-something and...and that’s why I’m dressed like this,” Kiku’s voice shrunk into a mumble halfway through his sentence, and he began to fidget with the long sleeves to his sweater. “This was an old cosplay from highschool, but I was _just_ about to change out of—”

Alfred was quick to stop him, holding his hands up to stop the rest of his sentence. His blush had died down a bit, making his smile much more noticeable. “Woah, babe, if you think you’re changing out of that, you’re _way_ wrong.”

“I— What?”

“Do you know how fuckin’ _hot_ you look right now?” The blonde continued, the smile on his face evolving into a grin. In a handful of steps, he was much closer to Kiku, circling him with interest until he finally sat on the mattress. “You look like a snack.”

Kiku didn’t know what was more embarrassing: being referred to as a “snack”, or being caught in skimpy cosplay. Either way, despite the overwhelming embarrassment of the situation, his heart picked up at the compliment. This was much different than what he expected Alfred to do or say. “I need to change. I just wan-wanted to see if it still fit.”

“Nope, no way, not happening,” Alfred shook his head, leaning back on the palms of his hands. His eyes were absolutely glued to Kiku’s body, and the asian couldn’t help but shiver under his gaze. He bit his lip, slightly tilting his head to the side. “God, I just wanna hike up your skirt and take you right here. It’s so _short._ And those socks, dear fuckin’ Lord, Kiku. You’re _really_ trying to kill me right now.”

He really, _really_ wasn’t, but if that was what was happening, Kiku would absolutely take it. If being dressed like this made Alfred look at him like that, he could definitely swallow the embarrassment. Under that hot stare, he felt like more than a snack. He felt like a full course meal.

Which, when Kiku thought about it, was pretty fucking sexy.

“T-Then,” Kiku muttered as he was pulled towards Alfred, a pair of hands resting on his hips, “this is...exactly what it looks like.”

He brought his legs up to rest on either side of Alfred’s hips, sitting in his lap and rolling his hips against the rough texture of his jeans. The blonde groaned lightly, nuzzling the crook of Kiku’s neck. “Oh my fuck, you’re not wearing anything under that skirt, are you?”

“Boxers were too long.” He said, angling his head back as Alfred began to kiss and suck along his neck. “Didn’t wanna ruin the look.”

Alfred’s approval came in the form of a soft bite, his hands trailing from his hips to the buttons on Kiku’s sweater. Those were the first to go, undone one by one before he moved onto the buttons of the dress shirt. The man in his lap shivered when he felt Alfred’s fingers brush against his nipples beneath his shirt, the pink buds perking up at the contact.

“We’re taking this uniform with us,” Kiku whimpered when one of his sensitive buds were pinched, Alfred murmuring against the skin of his neck, “It’d be a goddamn crime to throw it away.”

Kiku couldn’t argue— not when Alfred lifted him with ease to set him flat against the mattress, mouth coming down against his with an unmatched hunger. His arms immediately wrapped around the man’s neck, moaning into the kiss when he felt one of Alfred’s knees brushing against his growing erection.

Who knew ditching his jeans for a skirt would feel so _liberating_. There was a slight breeze, but the chill only served to heighten his arousal further, especially with the friction caused by Alfred’s jeans. He ground his hips against the knee lodged between his legs, carding his fingers through the blonde’s hair and tugging.

“Wa-Wait, Alfred,” Kiku’s voice was uneven when Alfred pulled away, shifting further down to graze his teeth against one of his nipples. “We don’t— mh—   _lube.”_

Alfred sucked down _hard_ on one nub while his other hand lightly pulled the other. Leaving his chest with a _pop,_ he glanced up towards the flushed man beneath him, “Where’s it at?”

“Check the side table.” It’s only been a week since he’s started packing, and Kiku was sure there was at least _one_ bottle he missed. Alfred had stayed over more than once in the past, and they didn’t always go straight to sleep.

Luckily for the both of them, he managed to salvage a half empty bottle. Now that he knew they could go all the way, Kiku sat up and grabbed a fistful of Alfred’s shirt, pulling him down to meet his lips once more, licking into his mouth with a newfound zeal. The blonde grinned into the kiss, more than satisfied with his boyfriend’s sudden excitement. Dropping the bottle of lube haphazardly onto the mattress, he snaked a hand behind Kiku and grabbed a handful of his ass, kneading and caressing the flesh.

Seeing that Alfred’s pants were beginning to become uncomfortably tight, Kiku put his shaky hands to work in undoing the button and zipper as quickly as he could. He lightly pushed Alfred back so that he was sitting, situating himself between his legs to finally free the man’s tall erection from his boxers.

He palmed the head of his dick, his hand becoming slick with precome. “Perv. Did the uniform make you this hard?”

Alfred’s breath hitched when the hand around his member was replaced with a tongue, licking from the base to the tip before flicking against the slit. “For-Forget the uniform, Kiku, it’s _you_ that gets me hard. The skirt was just a bonus.”

The asian felt his heart skip another beat, and his cheeks flushed a deeper shade of pink. Kiku kissed the tip of his dick before taking half of the length in his mouth, bobbing his head slowly. Alfred bucked into his mouth, obviously not in the mood to take things slow, and the tip of his cock barely brushed the back of Kiku’s throat. He was surprised, but certainly not going to deny the blonde an enjoyable blowjob.

A few more thrusts into his mouth, and Kiku pulled back from his length, wiping excess saliva from his mouth with the sleeve of his sweater. “Alfred, can you _please—”_

“Way ahead of you, honey.” The blonde grabbed the discarded bottle while Kiku turned around to face away from him, raising his hips in anticipation. Alfred had to stop when he saw the man like that— skirt hiked up around his hips to expose his entrance, coupled with warm, half-lidded eyes and his rose-tinted cheeks— it was all too damn gratifying. He didn't know how he got so lucky.

“Come _on,”_ Kiku whined, settling onto his elbows. “I want you in me.”

“Sorry, babe,” Alfred smiled, uncapping the bottle to pour a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. He dipped down to press a kiss to the back of Kiku’s neck, his middle finger circling his entrance. “You’re just so perfect.”

Kiku gasped as a finger slipped into him all the way it the base. It pumped into him slowly, rubbing against his walls sensually before a second finger was added, mimicking the first’s movements. His legs trembled and he bit down on a finger to keep from outright moaning, despite how incredibly _good_ it felt. His breath hitched when a third was added, his lungs struggling to keep up with his quick heart.

“Don’t-Don’t tease me anymore, please,” The hand that he wasn't biting down on gripped the sheets underneath them tightly. “I want you, I want you, _I want you.”_

With a request like that, Alfred was in no place to deny him any longer. Slicking himself up, he positioned himself just right before promptly pushing into Kiku, enveloped by a warm tightness that sent a hot chill up his spine. A groan left his lips as he buried himself to the base, the grip on Kiku’s hips near vice like.

The asian let out a high pitched moan once he was filled, arching his back into the touch. The sensation of Alfred was familiar, of course, but he could never get used to it. He could never get used to the way it made his legs give out, hands shake and dick twitch in anticipation. It was always a surprise, despite how long they’ve been together— which was quite romantic, when Kiku thought about it.

But he had been thinking too much as of late, and when Alfred pulled out only to slam back into him, Kiku threw the rest of his thoughts to the wind. The only thing he wanted to focus on was Alfred’s dick drilling him deeper into the mattress and the hot breath tickling his ear. It was beyond sublime.

The blonde kept an even pace, not wanting to end this moment before it even began. Kiku met the rhythm of his thrusts with fervor, letting his voice tumble out of his mouth in heavy pants. He was completely undone at this point, and Alfred loved bringing him to this every damn time because it was so _different_ from his usual Kiku Honda. It was raw and real and unfiltered; Kiku didn’t show this side of him to anyone but him. No one else got the privilege of seeing him in a skimpy cosplay, face flushed and dick hard against the fabric of his skirt.

Speaking of seeing him, Alfred didn’t get a very good view of Kiku’s face from this position (that isn’t to say that he didn’t get a good view of everything else, however). With ease, he had Kiku on his back, uniform half open and skirt bunched up around his hips.

The smaller man felt for the pillow beneath him, holding onto it tightly as he raised his hips in time to meet Alfred’s thrusts. This position was more than embarrassing, but he found that didn’t mind it— not when Alfred was looking at him with that hungry look in his eyes. He hooked his legs behind Alfred, bringing him closer (they could never be close enough, dammit, no matter how many times they screwed).

“Faster,” Kiku panted, a jolt of pleasure running up his spine when the blonde hit that particular spot that made him see stars. “Harder, hit-hit that spot again.”

Alfred angled himself so that he consistently rammed against his prostate, drinking up the mewls and slurred dirty talk that spilled out of Kiku’s mouth. Kiku’s mind was hazy, focusing on the white-hot pleasure as he neared his climax with every rough thrust.

When a hand wrapped around his dick to stroke him, the asian knew he couldn’t keep up any longer. Arching his back and clutching the pillow beneath him, he came hard, waves of pleasure washing over him and racking his body. Alfred gasped as Kiku clamped down on him, squeezing delightfully in all the right places. It was enough to bring him over the edge right along with Kiku, holding onto his hips as he emptied himself inside of him.

Their breathing was heavy, and while they were both rather comfortable staying slumped together, they also knew they had an entire apartment to pack up. Alfred withdrew himself from Kiku, a shiver passing over the pair as he did so. A bit of his seed spilled onto the sheets, pooling near Kiku’s entrance.

“Fuck,” the blonde bit his lip, glancing from Kiku’s eyes to his ass. “That’s _really_ hot. But your sheets are dirty, now.”

“I’m aware. That isn’t the only dirty thing,” Kiku touched a finger to his dress shirt and chest, his own come coating his skin. He sighed, “This cosplay is old, anyways.”

“Don’t throw it away! It can still last a few more rounds.” Alfred grinned, dipping down to peck Kiku’s lips. “Unless you wanna see me in it, next.”

The idea was _extremely_ tempting. The raven-haired man swallowed, blinking away his surprise. “The-The skirt would hardly cover anything.”

“I don’t see a problem with that!”

Packing would certainly have to wait.


End file.
